The advent of the World Wide Web has placed more information at the fingertips of today's users than ever before. Various websites cater to nearly every need and interest, providing access to reference information, business and financial documents, social networking, and more. Widespread broadband Internet access provides faster access to these sites than ever before.
However, as fast as current high-speed Internet services are, the act of browsing the web is not instantaneous. When a user selects a link on a page or enters a uniform resource locator (URL) in a text field, there is a delay while data is requested from the host, sent to the client, and rendered in the browser. The user is typically idle while waiting for their requested site to load. While high-speed Internet access may limit this delay to a few seconds, even this short delay can add up to thousands of man-hours of lost productivity each year.